Snapshots: Forsaken
by Shivani
Summary: Slash - A collection of oneshots set within the Forsaken universe. Content and pairings will vary as applicable.
1. Alpha: TIISP

**Title**: Snapshots—Forsaken 

**Introduction**: This "story" is intended to house excerpts, oneshots as it were, set within the same "universe" as my story _Forsaken_. While it may not always be the case, each chapter will generally be self-contained and not necessarily related to other chapters which may be added to the collection.

These things, for one reason or another, do not fit into the main story, either because they are from a viewpoint other than that of Voldemort or Brand, or because they would probably never actually happen.

The first three offerings, however, are related, but that's just the way the duck quacked when it ran me over. And for all I know, these three will be it. Time will tell.

* * *

**29Aug2005 Notes**: I'm sorry, but I just could _not_ get this out of my head. This is weird, possibly disturbing, horribly sappy at times, and I dunno what (kinky might be a good word here). See the end note for final comments on this particular oneshot. 

(If you want to know what the title acronym means, go browse reviews for _Forsaken_, chapter 10, before you actually read to get a hint of the content.)

**Responses**: Please see my profile for the location of review responses.

* * *

**— Alpha (TIISP) —**

"I just . . . don't. . . ." Brand turned his head slightly, rubbing his cheek against his father's leg. He felt fingers thread into his hair and stroke gently. "Why?"

"I don't think anyone has answers like that, Brand," Voldemort said softly. "No one could have foreseen an accident of that nature, not with so many precautions."

"Well, that's it, then."

"What is?"

Brand lifted his head slowly. "I'm not doing it again, that's all." He pulled away and stood.

Voldemort reached out and grasped Brand's arm. "This may sound excessively cruel, Brand, but . . ."

"But what? I'm still alive? Did you know, I never actually said the words?"

Voldemort pulled Brand back toward him. "You are not being very cooperative in letting me attempt to comfort you in any way."

Brand turned to face his father with a glare, glancing down for a moment as Voldemort let his hand slip down to take his. When his gaze rose again he was somewhat confused; his father had never before done such a thing.

"Brand, nothing and no one will ever replace him. That is fact. There. You have it."

"Have what?" Brand growled. "That's the problem!"

Voldemort shook his head slightly and tugged on Brand's hand. "What you have is reality. Please sit down?"

Brand started to fold himself to the floor, then blinked in bemusement when Voldemort stopped him. "You're sitting in a chair, father."

"Yes, I am. Now will you please sit down?"

After an incredulous look, Brand settled himself on Voldemort's lap rather stiffly, startling a bit when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. A second after that he was being drawn closer, and once he was resting against his father's chest he relaxed, comforted by the sound of a steady heartbeat.

"This isn't so bad," he said after several minutes, still feeling a bit confused. For all that he had lavished affection on his father, what he had got in return was less tactile, generally speaking. He could almost forget about why he was distressed puzzling over that.

"No, it isn't." Voldemort's other arm came up to wrap around him and hold him close. "Brand, it's been well over a year, almost two."

"Don't you think I know that?" he mumbled into his father's neck. He pressed closer on feeling a hand stroking his back and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"For what, having feelings?" Voldemort let out a soft chuckle and squeezed Brand momentarily. "I know you haven't been fine, but you've acted it. So why now?"

Brand shrugged. "We've been so busy for so long. I've kept busy. I've had a son to take care of. I haven't had time to indulge my feelings."

Voldemort moved to begin carding Brand's hair with his fingers. "Is Callidus with Remus?"

Brand nodded, then pulled away and stood. He ignored the raised eyebrow of his father and resumed his seat, this time straddling his father's legs so he could drape himself more fully against Voldemort's form and wrap his arms around his neck. After burying his face in his father's neck again he mumbled, "Remus said he would take him through the weekend. He's happy enough for a playmate for Jarrol."

Voldemort made a noise of agreement and raised a hand again to play with Brand's hair, then his other to rest on Brand's hip. "Then I would like it if you stayed here with me. There is nothing of any importance happening at present, so you can remain here and express yourself however it is needful. No one aside from me need be the wiser."

"Oh? So you're saying I can finally have my long delayed nervous breakdown," Brand said humorlessly.

"If you desire, certainly. I will give you anything you need within my power."

Brand kissed his father's neck. "You always have. I hope you know how much that means to me. How much it's always meant to me." He felt a kiss pressed against his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Or I you," was his father's ready reply. "You've given me the world, and all you had to do was be there."

Brand sighed. "I admit, I feel lonely."

"I think you'll have to explain why," Voldemort said gently, "as I know we have all been here for you, your family and friends."

Brand shifted uncomfortably and coughed.

"Ah," Voldemort said, then placed another kiss against Brand's hair, "I see."

"Father," Brand said slowly, "you've never done that before, and now twice."

"I love you. What other reason do I need? You have never been shy about showing your affection."

The hand at his hip squeezed gently, then relaxed. It had the effect of making Brand feel somewhat more confused, and he retreated into silence as he considered the situation and even the past. He had never been particularly bothered that his father had maintained a rather peculiar fascination with his sexuality and sex life, but now it struck him as being almost morbid in nature.

He had always been oblivious; that was one of the hallmarks of his character. He was beginning to think, however, that Voldemort's affection was not quite so innocent, and he couldn't truthfully say if that disturbed him or not. Brand furrowed his brow and shifted to get more comfortable, inhaling the familiar scent of his father—something that always made him feel better.

"Am I crazy?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I feel as though I'm getting the strangest vibes from you. Maybe I always have and just never thought to . . . I don't know, question it."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're suggesting."

Brand snorted softly. "I think you do."

He was abruptly moved to an upright position, his father eyeing him steadily. "All that matters is that I love you and I'm here for you."

Brand narrowed his eyes and said, quite deliberately, "Of course . . . Tom. Nice evasion, by the way. Care to try that again?"

Voldemort arched a brow. "Then perhaps I have not been so discreet as I had thought."

He blinked slowly at the vague confirmation and glanced off to the side. When he looked back he said, "I thought you were . . . simply accepting."

Voldemort half closed his eyes and tipped his head back. "Brand, I've always tried to respect your choices and give you the father and family you so desperately wanted."

"So, that would be why you kissed me? Why you've always teased me about sex? Why I know you've peeked at my memories of it? More than once, I might add. I know you aren't some ghoul, so why don't you explain this to me?"

Voldemort lifted his head and stared at him, then shrugged slightly. "All right. I've given you what you've wanted and needed, and taken pleasure in doing so. You have given me back my humanity, Brand, and with that came things I had long since thrown away as being useless. You have been, at times, both a rival to be wary of and an irritating annoyance I would have liked to crush beneath my heel. You have also been my ally, partner, heir, equal, and superior. You asked to be my son, and I agreed. I've tried to respect that.

"Do you have any concept of how attractive you are? I have watched as you've grown into being a confident, capable, and admirable man, a person anyone would be honored to have stand by their side. I have contented myself with your affection, knowing that that was all I ever had a right to. But I see you now, still torn up over his death and lonely, and I have not been able to mend this. I love you, but not as I ought to."

"You're _in_ love with me," Brand stated.

"Yes. For many years." After a pause he continued, "If you like, I can take this memory from you."

Brand pushed away almost violently, ending up in a sprawl on the floor. He quickly righted himself and took several steps back, lifting a hand in a gesture that was both defensive and warning in nature. "Don't you dare. I know exactly what could happen. I conveniently forget, and all of a sudden you don't treat me quite the same anymore. Then I become hurt and curious, wondering what it is that I've done to displease you so, and start prodding, only to find out anyway what it is you've been hiding from me all this time. Don't you dare presume to make such an offer."

Voldemort laid his arms along the arms of his chair and crossed his ankles. "As you wish."

"You know I love you."

"I have never doubted that," Voldemort said.

Brand's chest tightened at the resigned look that slowly gained ground over his father's expression, though it quickly changed to surprise as he stepped forward and resumed his earlier position. "I know," he whispered as a hand came to rest on his hip again, "that you're my father in name only. I must have caused you so much anguish over the years. I don't know how you've born it."

"Your happiness has meant nearly everything to me. Does that make me seem pathetic in your eyes?"

"No, never," he mumbled. "Or I am equally pathetic, having always desperately wanted to please you, your opinion meaning more than that of any other to me." He sighed and kissed Voldemort's neck again. "This complicates things."

"That was never my intent."

"I thought you liked women," he said almost casually, then pressed himself closer.

"It never came up."

Brand laughed softly. "Not directly. And I, of course, too stupid or polite to ask a question of such personal nature." He pressed another kiss to his father's neck and felt the man shift beneath him. After a moment of contemplation and a purely mental shrug he lifted his head slightly and bit into Voldemort's shoulder, causing the hand on his hip to tighten drastically and the other to come to rest on his back again.

When his father made no verbal comment Brand shifted to whisper in his ear, "This really complicates things," then nip his earlobe.

He abruptly found himself being sat up again, this time to see a fire raging in Voldemort's eyes before he was pulled down to be kissed savagely, the hand on his back sliding up to grip his neck and force his head to tilt. Voldemort attacked his mouth aggressively, only slowly relaxing into something much more languid and sweet, almost as though he had been afraid that Brand was merely teasing him and would disappear at any moment.

When they did break apart Voldemort said raggedly, "What is it that you would have of me?"

Brand licked his lips and thought about that for a moment, then said, "I want you to drive every coherent thought from my head. Every doubt, fear, hesitation, regret—I don't care. I don't _want_ to think right now, but I shall not object if you were to make me scream in an agony of sheer, overwhelming pleasure."

Then he paused and let a coy smile touch his lips as he used a finger to trace an idle pattern on Voldemort's chest. "I would do anything you required of me, _father_, as I have the utmost faith that you have only my best interests at heart. Or, perhaps I mean to say, surely I am your most devoted servant, _my Lord_, and would be grateful for any command you saw fit to give me so that I might be of service?"

Voldemort stared at him blankly, then the corner of his mouth twitched suspiciously as one brow slowly arched upward.

* * *

**End Note**: Yes, all right. This stops at a very . . . cruel point, but there's a reason for that, contained in Brand's last little speech. If you will, an A path (Father) and a B path (My Lord), depending on which flavor of perversion it takes. 

In any case, I must say that while this is very obviously set within the _Forsaken_ universe, it is not in any way intended to be taken as an indication of things to come. It's simply something that I have not been able to get out of my head, so I decided to indulge myself. (I blame one person in particular, actually. If you're reading this, girl, you know who you are.)

I originally started out with Draco as the intended (main story), changed my mind to Severus, was convinced to keep Draco, then slowly wandered over here into Tom/Harry, no doubt thanks in part to OWA. Of course, when I asked my good friend if I would be taken out and shot if I killed off Draco and segued into this, he first said yes, then sort of shrugged and said, "It's your story."

So this is a compromise.

And, having seen more than enough evidence in the main story to support it. . . . However, after having actually written path B, I have to say that posting it here (in its entirety) is something I'm just not foolish enough to do. Check it out here (when posted), and if you're still curious, you should know where to go look at this point for the remainder.


	2. Beta: Latter

**01Sept2005 Notes**: The "latter" path, thereby following Brand's second suggestion. 

This is, without a doubt, on the kinkier side of life, and includes themes generally found at your local B&D group's weekly gathering. Or, perhaps I've read the Beauty trilogy one too many times? Do I care?

The real question is, do you?

And, yes, this _does_ get cut off at a certain point. I'm sorry, but you'll have to visit Grazhir to read the entire chapter (though you can't review _there_ as of this date since the forums still haven't been moved). Prior to that point, you will notice one instance where a sentence breaks off abruptly into an ellipses, then continues. Call that censoring, if you will.

**Responses**: Please see my profile for the location of review responses.

* * *

**— Beta (My Lord) —**

After several moments Voldemort spoke, and when he did his voice was deceptively casual and quiet. "I allow that I have been quite lax with you over the years, and I can clearly see now that it has been a mistake on my part to be so. Your training has suffered in more ways than one, my little pet, and I aim to correct those faults in your character and demeanor, so let us start now." Then he barked, "Off!"

Brand slipped off his father's lap with alacrity.

"Mistake number one, pet. You neglected to respond to me as you should."

"Yes, my Lord."

"No apology? Mistake number two, pet."

"Yes, my Lord, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"Mistake number three, pet." Voldemort sighed with mock regret and continued, "Is that any way to present yourself to me? You show a disturbing lack of respect, and I must say, you're getting entirely above your station to aspire to the privilege of wearing clothing in my presence. So we shall correct that now. Strip, my sweet little pet, and show me the respect I deserve."

As he was doing so Voldemort said, "Soon enough you shall understand that I require perfect obedience from you, pet. I never gave you permission to think for yourself, after all. Perhaps I should call that mistake number four? I think I will. And I'm sure I can think of any number of punishments I can visit upon you that should drive home the point."

He paused to eye Brand up and down slowly, then nodded. Brand had dropped to one knee and bowed his head in submission, his hands flat on the floor. A part of him recoiled at the sight, but another part was quite insistent on reminding him that this was only a perverted little game his son had initiated, and there was no harm in playing along—within reason, of course.

"That's a good pet. It pains me to realize that I have thus far failed to make you understand that you should obey me without hesitation or complaint. Daring to question me in such a manner, or any other, shows your lack of faith in me, your chosen master, and that is such a terribly sad thing indeed." Voldemort rose to his feet and slowly circled Brand, eventually coming to a stop in front of him again.

"And how do we properly greet our master, pet?"

Brand immediately reached out to grasp the hem of his robe and kiss it, then resumed his former position.

"Very good, pet. Keep that up and I may forget exactly how many mistakes you've made thus far. Now stand up and let me look at you properly."

"Yes, my Lord," Brand said softly as he rose, keeping his head bowed.

Voldemort made another circuit, this time letting his hand brush over the exposed skin before him, half closing his eyes in pleasure at finally getting to touch the object of his ardent desire. Before he completed his round he smacked Brand sharply on the ass to see his reaction, then grinned at the soft sound that issued from his son's throat. Interesting indeed.

Facing him once again, Voldemort brushed his hand over his son's ... jumped against his hand. "I think I might enjoy punishing you in the future even if you have behaved yourself. Now be a good little pet and follow me, properly."

He was curious to see how Brand would react to that, and started off toward his bedroom at a normal pace. Once inside he turned and waited, amused and pleased to see Brand eventually shuffle in on his knees and come to a stop a short distance away. "Stand up, pet. That's right. I think I know just how to punish you, but first a little something that befits your station. Something that cannot help but remind you of your place."

He turned and looked around, then stepped into his bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. That he transfigured into a collar of sorts before returning to his son and placing it around his neck. "There." It was wide enough so as to force Brand to keep his chin up, though he compensated by dropping his eyes instead. Voldemort went back to the bathroom and rummaged around for several more items he could transform, then returned once more.

Cuffs went around Brand's wrists and his arms were folded up behind his back and crossed, a length of chain securing the cuffs to the collar. He had no doubt whatsoever that Brand could release himself with barely a thought, but just to be safe he touched his son's mind to assure himself he wasn't causing him any distress. What he found was an odd haze, and that caused him to retain the link.

Then he stepped around and kicked Brand's feet apart, waiting until his son had regained his balance before saying, "Very good, pet," and patting him on the ass affectionately. He produced a paddle and shifted off to the side, then swung. Brand jerked, arching his hips forward in reaction, and made Voldemort worried for a moment that Brand would not actually be able to stay standing, so he reached up with his free hand and took hold of the chain.

Then he swung again, and continued to, keeping a careful mental eye on Brand's thoughts as the flesh he was assaulting turned a pleasing shade of red. He was somewhat surprised to realize by the time he was ready to stop that Brand's mind was nearly devoid of thought. It was as though his son was swimming in some kind of deeply submissive pleasurable haze, reacting almost blindly to stimuli.

He tossed the paddle to one side and stepped around to face his son. Brand's mouth was open slightly, his eyes closed, and he was visibly aroused. "Did we enjoy our punishment, pet?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, my Lord," Brand whispered.

"Maybe next time I'll use a whip," he said, and saw Brand swallow. "Yes, I can see you like that idea. Would you like a reward for being such a good pet and taking your first punishment so well?"

"If it pleases you, my Lord."

"It does. On your knees, pet," he commanded gently. "That's right. Now you wait right here until I call for you." He left, heading back into his sitting room and calling for an elf with a request to bring a selection of food. When things were set to his liking he called, "Attend me, pet."

Brand shuffled in a minute later and stopped in front of him. Voldemort had arranged things so that he sat aside the table rather than facing it, and he had removed all of his clothing but for his robe. "I thought we might eat, pet, so why don't you come a little closer. I think it is only fitting that I hand feed you, and between the tidbits I deign to allow you, you can amuse yourself by pleasing me directly."

"Yes, my Lord," came a whisper, then Brand shuffled forward to fit himself between Voldemort's legs.

* * *

_You can imagine what happens next, eh?_


	3. Gamma: Trio

**Notes**: Since I've been unable to complete Beta (Former), but I have been able to manage this, we're going to go out of sequence. If I can get around to doing BF, I will post it, though. At any rate, this popped into my head the other day, so here's another venture into odd happenings.

As before, the complete version of this is located at Grazhir. I actually chopped a huge portion of this out for posting here (this is actually a chapter length snapshot), so you're getting the beginning and the ending only at this location. Slight changes have been made for this copy because of rating considerations. I tried to simply edit the whole thing, but just couldn't do it without cringing and rolling my eyes.

**Responses**: Please see my profile for the location of review responses.

* * *

**— Gamma (Trio) —**

Remus and Severus entered the room and stopped dead, not saying a word. It might have been the fact that Brand was presently sprawled across Voldemort's lap, quite naked, as his father lazily stroked him.

"You would do well to close the door, gentlemen," Voldemort said quietly, then smiled as Severus turned and did just that before reversing himself. "I'm quite sure you're wondering why I called you here. Have a seat."

As soon as they had Voldemort said, "As you both know Brand is able to see rather a lot more than is generally standard in the minds of others. It is because of that that he came to me with a request regarding the two of you." He paused for a moment to allow a faintly amused look cross his face. They were only half listening to him, otherwise entranced by the movement of his hand as he toyed with his son.

"To that end, Brand wanted to know if you two would be interested in a little fun."

Remus swallowed and blinked rapidly a few times, then tore his eyes away and up to gaze into Voldemort's own. "Fun?"

"He was hoping you two might like to play with him this evening."

Brand chose that moment to moan and arch, then open his eyes and direct a hazy look at the two men. A second later an oddly sweet smile curved his lips as he gently brushed his father's hand away, then slid off his lap to crawl across the floor to them and kneel in front of Remus.

"You'll play with me, won't you, Moony?" he asked as he slid his hands up Remus's thighs, then glanced over and said, "You know you want to, Sev. You've always wanted to, ever since you kissed me." His head swung back to Remus. "And you. . . ."

"Play?" Remus finally managed to say.

"Mmmmm." Brand licked his lips. "But if you really don't want to, then I'll go play with my Lord again. He knows just what to do to make me feel better."

Severus looked over at his mate, staring into his eyes for several seconds before he leaned forward and reached out, wrapping his hand in the chain that dangled from the single thing Brand was wearing, a collar. He pulled, saying, "Sit on my lap."

Brand started to move, then froze in place when Voldemort spoke up. "You know better than that, pet."

Remus noticed a mischievous smile flash over Brand's mouth before he said, "Yes, my Lord. I humbly accept any punishment you deign to give me."

Severus tilted his head to the side consideringly, glanced at Voldemort, then snapped his fingers and pointed at his lap.

"Yes, master," Brand said promptly and crawled onto the man's lap, straddling him, then allowed himself to be pulled in so that Severus could claim his mouth.

Remus watched as his mate indulged himself in something he knew had been on his mind for years, then grinned slightly. This could be interesting. And it was obvious to him from the way Brand was acting that it was a game of some kind. He couldn't quite bring himself to be appalled at the idea of Brand having turned to Voldemort for anything at all after Draco's death, though he did wonder just when he had.

Voldemort cleared his throat, causing Severus to pull away from the kiss and look over even as Remus did. "Gentlemen, I am quite sure that you can find numerous ways to amuse yourselves with this gift, and in fact, you might seriously consider checking out that cupboard over there. After all, my pet has already made one mistake this evening. Perhaps you should do something about that." With that Voldemort rose and nodded, then quietly left the room.

Remus leapt to his feet to go investigate, opening the doors to find a selection of items which could suggest only one thing. He glanced back, then blinked, taking in the welts on Brand's ass and thighs. Well, that would certainly explain the variety of whips. He took one from the cupboard and idly flipped it around in his hand, then wandered back over to the couch and took a seat, running the straps through his fingers as he watched Severus do his damndest to devour Brand's mouth.

Unable to contain himself any longer Remus said, "Brand, would you be willing to explain something before this goes any further?"

Brand immediately pulled away from Severus, his demeanor changing to something far more familiar in a heartbeat. "No. And for the moment I am not Brand. I am pet, or love, or baby, or sweetheart, whatever. I've been quite naughty, as well, and I expect you two to do something about that. Questions like that will simply have to wait until later."

Remus nodded. "All right . . . pet."

Brand smiled sweetly at him and ducked his head, suddenly back to acting rather submissively.

"Pet, I get the feeling you like being punished," Remus observed.

Brand looked back up. "Yes, master."

"And just how naughty have you been, pet?" asked Severus, yanking the chain slightly.

"Very naughty, master," was the prompt response, "though even when I've been good my Lord still thought it was a good idea to punish me."

"Why is that, pet?"

Brand bit his lip, as though considering how best to answer, then said, "My Lord likes to assert his dominance, master."

"I see. So it would have nothing to do with the fact that you like being punished?"

Another mischievous look crossed Brand's face. "It might, master."

Severus looked over at Remus intently, dropping his eyes for a moment to take in the whip, then arched a brow. Looking back at Brand he said, "All right, pet. Then as your masters this evening, we'll try our best to properly take care of you. Stand up, pet."

"Yes, master," Brand said, then slipped off Severus's lap to stand in front of him, hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed slightly.

Severus held out a hand, so Remus gave him the whip, wondering what he planned on doing. "We might as well start with that punishment of yours, pet, the one you've already earned. I want you to circle the couch and stand just behind Remus," he said, releasing the chain. "And," he added on seeing Brand's mouth open to respond, "no talking unless you're asked a question, pet. Now go."

Brand immediately moved into position. Severus stood up and walked around behind him. "Remus, love, maybe you should get your first taste of him while I take care of that," he suggested, then pushed Brand over until he was supported by the back of the couch and nudged his feet apart.

Remus, who had already twisted around to watch, nodded and took hold of the chain, then kneeled on the couch. The moment he pressed his lips to Brand's, Severus struck, causing Brand's mouth to open. Remus took full advantage of that, surging forward with his tongue and threading the fingers of his other hand into Brand's hair, using that and the chain to keep Brand in position. The sound of the whip striking his godson was strangely arousing, and every time it impacted, Brand moaned softly into his mouth and kissed back that much more fervently.

It was . . . decidedly different from kissing Severus. Even in all their lovemaking, Severus was always ever so slightly restrained in his actions, his reactions, though Remus had absolutely no doubt that his mate was satisfied as much as he was. Brand, on the other hand, was like an open offering, eager and willing to please. He got the distinct impression that what might have driven Brand to his father was the ability to completely hand over control to the one person he trusted not to abuse it. That made it so much more special that he had extended his trust to them in the same way.

He felt almost disappointed when Severus landed a final blow and stepped around to the side. The more he struck, the more pliable Brand had become. He looked up when Severus spoke again.

"Which would you prefer, love?" Severus asked with a gesture.

"I think we have all night, Sev, so I'll just stay on this end for now."

"As you wish." Severus walked over to the cupboard to investigate. After a moment he placed the whip back inside and pulled out several vials, then returned to stand behind Brand. "Then I suggest you find out just how talented his mouth is for other things, love, while I find out just how tight he is."

"Certainly, Sev, and a lovely suggestion that is. However, we're going to have to reposition our plaything for that to happen."

"Indeed. I shall investigate." Severus wandered off, so Remus looked back at Brand.

"Do you love us, pet? Is that why you decided to do this?" Remus asked very softly.

"Yes, master."

"No, pet, look me in the eye and answer me again."

Brand lifted his head a bit and raised his eyes, a definite gleam lurking in their depths. "Yes, master, I love you both very much."

"And you've been thinking about this for some time," he stated.

Brand didn't speak, as it wasn't a question, but his expression answered for him.

Remus considered for a moment, then smiled. "You know, pet, perhaps we should punish you for making us wait so long." The gleam in Brand's eyes intensified, making Remus chuckle and shake his head slightly. "Wretched imp. Will you tell me, later, just when all this started?"

Brand hesitated, then said, "Yes, master."

Remus wondered if that split second delay involved Brand telepathically speaking with Voldemort to find out if _he_ minded. And on that thought he asked, "Is your Lord monitoring all this, pet?"

"Master, my Lord likes to make sure I don't become distressed or overwrought."

Remus nodded in understanding. "So if that did happen, and you were unable to tell us, he would come here himself. Is that right, pet?"

"Yes, master."

He doubted quite sincerely that either of them would do anything to cause Brand real distress, but it didn't surprise him that Brand and Voldemort employed such a tactic to make sure nothing got out of hand, and probably did so even when it was just them involved. Remus knew just how much Brand meant to his adoptive father. The man would probably find a way to move heaven and earth if it meant his son was happy.

"All right, pet. Come sit on my lap for now while Severus figures things out." He loosened his hold on the chain enough for Brand to do exactly that, then wrapped it around his hand and pulled his godson in for another kiss. He was running his fingers over the fresh welts on Brand's ass when Severus walked back into the room and jerked his head.

"Stand up, pet. That's right." Remus looked over to see if Severus wanted to take over as keeper, but his mate gave the barest shake of his head, and instead pointed back over his shoulder, then went back to rummage in the cupboard.

Remus rose to his feet and headed off, using the chain as the leash it was intended to be to make Brand follow him. He was only mildly surprised, on entering the room Severus had indicated, that it not exactly a normal bedroom. Indeed, it was not common for beds to be constructed such that eye hooks were conveniently placed. Nor was it common for most bedrooms to contain furnishings such as the bars suspended from the ceiling, padded benches of a peculiar height, or any number of other interesting things to look at. No doubt, this explained why Severus had disappeared for so long.

On that note he walked into the room and smiled briefly at his mate, then said, "On the bed, pet, on your hands and knees."

Remus released the chain and stepped over to his mate for a quick, hushed conversation. "Sev, darling, just so you know. Voldemort is monitoring this to make sure that if Brand gets upset and can't tell us, he can come intervene." Severus nodded so Remus continued, "Also, I told Brand that we should probably punish him for making us wait so long."

That produced a grin. "I knew there was a good reason I loved you." Then he paused for a moment. "Love, are you really all right with this? I know we've discussed our fantasies, but neither of us was expecting this to actually happen, and certainly not in this particular fashion."

Remus nodded. "I get the feeling he's merely on loan to us, Sev. Though if we get lucky, it might happen again. I don't see why that should change the relationship dynamic. After all, you know Brand wears control like a second skin."

"Yes, but what about—" He stepped to the side slightly and snapped, "Head down, pet," before looking back at Remus and saying, "I mean us, love. The last thing I want is for us to suddenly start treating each other differently because. . . ." Severus trailed off and made a helpless gesture.

"We've had that discussion before, Sev. And this is just a fantasy, just a game. We have our fun, and so does he, and in the morning, he's back to being our Lord's heir, my godson, and your close friend. But if you aren't sure about this, say so. I'm quite certain that Voldemort can handle things from here if you don't want to continue. I love you wholeheartedly, Severus, so whatever you decide is fine with me."

Severus pondered that for a short time, then nodded and leaned in for a brief kiss of affirmation. "In that case, I suggest we go see just how delicious he really is. He's probably getting restless."

"True, but I wouldn't doubt that this delay comes as no shock to him, either."

"Mm. Shall we get undressed, then?"

oooOooo

The next morning Remus awoke slowly, aware of the very familiar form of Severus pressed up against him. It took some time before he realized what was missing and opened his eyes, turning his head to scan what part of the room he could manage to see.

Brand was sitting at the foot of the bed, propped against one of the posts, and once Remus's gaze connected with his, he lurched forward and crawled over to place a gentle kiss on Remus's lips, then slipped off the bed and smiled. "I'm going to get dressed and order us breakfast," he said softly. "I'll see you in the lounge shortly."

Remus blinked a few times as Brand walked away, then pushed back against his mate to wake him. "Sev, darling, it's time to get up. It's breakfast in a few minutes."

Severus responded by pulling him closer and kissing his neck, then giving a slight sigh and releasing him in order to sit up. "If we must."

Food was already waiting when they emerged and took seats, and Brand had already begun to eat, pausing to flash them both a smile as they filled their plates.

"So," Remus began while buttering a piece of toast, "are you willing to explain now?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How long has this been going on?"

Brand shrugged lightly. "Around six months. It was another one of those things I had to nearly be hit over the head with, despite all the evidence that should have made it plain to me."

"You're referring to Voldemort."

"Yes. We were talking about why I was suddenly starting to crack up, so to speak. I'd held in everything for so long." He shrugged again and added more food to his plate. "At any rate, it became clear to me that Tom loved me as more than just the son I'd asked to be. He's my father in name only, and I realized I didn't exactly care about the fact that most people would see what I was about to do then as wrong. I deliberately provoked him and he reacted as I expected. As it was, I gave him a choice of sorts, and he chose to be dominant."

"Should we assume that you'd never done that before?" he asked curiously.

Brand shook his head. "Never. Well, I did dominate Draco, but . . . not like that. I didn't want to think, I wanted to feel, and that's exactly what Tom gave me. I liked it, a lot. I could sit back and let someone else make the decisions, all of them, and I could just go along with it."

"What of us?" Severus asked.

Brand smiled and wrinkled his nose playfully. "I got curious. I know it was probably wrong to look, but I couldn't help myself. It's not like I'd ever actually checked to see why you kissed me that time, Severus, aside from the obvious, but I decided to then, after. And you had still been thinking about it occasionally, not to mention what I glimpsed of you and Remus talking. So I thought about it a great deal more and came to a decision. I do trust you two, you should know that, so I wasn't all that worried about playing my little game with you. If you didn't want to play, that was fine, but if you did, I knew you wouldn't. . . ."

"Abuse that trust?" suggested Remus.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, it isn't always about that. It isn't like I don't have normal sex. It's all just a fantasy of sorts, just like Tom being my father is a fantasy, like you being my godfather is a fantasy. It doesn't mean it's not real, but neither is it, if that makes any sense. When Draco died I honestly thought I might follow him for a time."

"And how do you feel about Voldemort?"

Brand glanced off to the side for a moment, then said, "I've loved him for a long time. I've always craved his approval and his affection. I'm just not sure if that means I'm in love with him."

"Brand?"

"Yes, Moony?"

"I think you know I'm not going to pass judgment." He paused to chuckle, then said, "Hypocrisy aside, I'm simply happy that you're happy again. I'm also moved beyond mere words at your trust in us."

"You know I love you, Moony, though I don't think I've ever said that explicitly to you, Severus. I do, though, love you."

Severus nodded, apparently unwilling to comment directly. Remus didn't find that surprising; it had taken some time before his mate had become so open with him about his feelings.

"Should we expect to be accosted again in the future?"

Brand flashed a devious grin at him. "Maybe."


End file.
